Le Tournoi des Sceaux
by Kelifis
Summary: Une semaine après le retour de l'équipe 7 au village de Konoha, passablement chamboulée par le tragique sort de Haku et Zabuza, Kakashi décide de les inscrire à un tournoi pour leur remonter le moral. Mais ce qui devait être un simple divertissement tourne rapidement à la crise politique...


**1. UN NOUVEAU DEPART **

La pluie s'abattait depuis midi sur le village de Konoha, et le sable des allées s'en trouvait gorgé d'eau. Les habitants s'étaient depuis longtemps claquemurés dans leurs demeures, et vaquaient à leurs occupations en attendant que l'averse passe.

Seul Naruto Uzumaki faisait face à la colère des éléments. Assis sur les tuiles humides qui couvraient le toit d'une maison quelconque, il fixait l'horizon, le regard brumeux. La pluie glaciale ne semblait plus avoir d'effet sur lui. Il faisait machinalement jouer l'extrémité de son kunai dans sa main droite, tout en balançant sa jambe gauche dans le vide.

Il n'esquissa pas un mouvement lorsque Sasuke Uchiwa, son camarade et rival de l'équipe 7, vint silencieusement se poser à ses côtés. Après un long silence, celui-ci engagea la conversation.

« Tu ne devrais pas rester dehors par un temps pareil. »

Naruto ne répondit pas. Tout ce que pouvait lui dire Sasuke, ou n'importe qui d'autre, ne pouvait l'atteindre à ce moment-là. Il errait dans des pensées noires et sanglantes.

« Ça ne te va pas de faire l'imperturbable, Naruto, reprit Sasuke. Tu restes prostré depuis que nous sommes revenus de Kiri, il serait peut-être temps de te faire une raison. Haku ne reviendra pas. »

Les lèvres de Naruto frémirent. Sasuke émit un petit rictus.

« On dirait bien que j'ai tapé dans le mille.

— Lâche moi les basques. »

Sasuke ignora la réponse et se rapprocha un peu plus de son camarade.

« Ne fais pas l'indigné. Ce ne sera pas le dernier innocent que tu vois crever dans ta carrière de shinobi. Tu seras même amené à en tuer, des innocents. Si tu t'émeus pour si peu, tu ferais mieux de rendre ton bandeau de Konoha sur-le-champ et de retourner chez toi. »

Naruto soupira, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'horizon. Sasuke ne se résigna pas pour si peu.

« Bref, même si ton attitude d'enfant gâté m'agace, je ne suis pas venu te faire la morale. J'apporte un message de maître Kakashi. »

Le blond ne répondit pas, mais Sasuke savait qu'il écoutait. Il poursuivit.

« Il a l'intention de nous inscrire à un tournoi par équipes, qui se déroulera au village de la Cascade. Il pense que ça nous permettra de rompre avec la monotonie des missions de rang D, et qu'un bon bol d'air ne nous ferait pas de mal après ces émotions. Sakura et moi avons accepté de participer. »

Un corbeau se posa non loin d'eux. Sasuke le fit déguerpir d'un mouvement vif.

« Il faut composer des équipes de six. Je te laisse choisir les deux membres restants. »

L'Uchiwa s'évapora aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Naruto n'avait toujours pas changé de posture. Un tournoi par équipe... des équipes de six ? Cela méritait éclaircissement. Quoi qu'il en fût, il allait de soi que si c'était maître Kakashi qui s'était chargé des inscriptions, ce ne pouvait être un tournoi banal. La curiosité prit le pas sur la morosité, et l'esprit de Naruto fut assailli de questions. Combien de participants ? Quel prix ? Y aura-t-il des gens puissants ? Une chance de combattre aux côtés de maître Kakashi... mais aussi une chance de se démarquer de Sasuke et de devenir le favori aux yeux de Sakura ! Le mot « tournoi » en lui-même suscitait chez Naruto un engouement hors du commun. Il se leva d'un bond. Sasuke avait beau demeurer un bel enfoiré, il venait d'illuminer sa journée.

Il était vrai que depuis que l'équipe 7 avait quitté le village du Brouillard, après son succès dans la mission qui les avait opposés à Zabuza et Haku, Naruto n'avait pas été en très bonne forme. Bien sûr, il avait toujours su que la mort frappait aveuglément parmi ceux qui ne la méritaient pas, et laissaient vivre les pires ordures, mais y être confronté directement faisait, pour ainsi dire, une sacrée différence. L'espace d'un combat, il avait eu l'impression de se rapprocher de Haku au point de le considérer comme son ami. Son sacrifice avait été un véritable choc. Naruto avait alors décidé, quelles que fussent les difficultés, de devenir le shinobi le plus puissant du village de Konoha, afin de pouvoir protéger les faibles.

Ce tournoi, à dire vrai, tombait à pic. Il allait pouvoir mesurer la distance qui le séparait des ninjas les plus forts du pays, et même au-delà. Il allait pouvoir déterminer la marge de progression qu'il voyait s'étaler devant lui, immense, telle un chemin infini. Qui pouvait-il battre à coup sûr ? Kiba, peut-être ? Il savait que Kiba était un mauvais élève, tout comme lui. Akamaru était vorace, cela dit. Peut-être pas Kiba. Ce gros plein de soupe de Chôji ? Non, il avait beau être lent et pataud, il était d'une force surhumaine pour son âge. Shikamaru était trop fin stratège pour se laisser berner par les jutsus minables de Naruto, quant à Sasuke... il était probablement le plus fort de leur génération. Avant toute chose, il fallait dépasser Sasuke. Alors seulement, il pourrait viser plus haut. Viser le statut de Hokage.

Il sillonna rapidement parmi les multiples ruelles de Konoha, et arriva enfin dans le réduit qui lui faisait office de demeure. Il ne comprenait qu'une pièce, ce qui était largement suffisant pour une seule personne. Il ouvrit son réfrigérateur, saisit une bouteille de l'ait, l'ingurgita d'un trait, puis attrapa au vol un sachet de biscuits dans le placard, et vida les cinq gâteaux dans sa bouche. Le mélange des deux donnait une mixture pâteuse assez désagréable à son palais. Une minute après être entré, il se ruait déjà au-dehors.

Il lui fallait trouver maître Kakashi pour obtenir des précisions sur ce tournoi. Après avoir parcouru quelques rues au hasard, être allé au pied des Visages de Pierre, au sommet de la tour du Hokage, et aux camps d'entraînement, il finit par tomber sur le Jounin, qui lisait calmement, abrité de la pluie sous un porche. Il lui fonça dessus sans crier gare, lui arracha son livre des mains, le jeta dans une flaque d'eau, et saisit son maître par le col.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de tournoi, maître ?

— Eh bien, Naruto, fit Kakashi, un peu désarçonné, on dirait que ça va mieux. Si tu pouvais aller ramasser mon...

— Expliquez-moi d'abord ! »

Le Jounin se dégagea brutalement de l'emprise de son élève.

« La patience n'a jamais été ton fort, hein... Bon, donne moi quelques instants. »

Kakashi alla récupérer l'ouvrage, désormais trempé de boue, fit une grimace de dégoût devant l'odeur, et en revint à son élève, qui le fixait intensément, d'ores et déjà pendu à ses lèvres.

« Ah, oui, ce tournoi... Sasuke a dû t'expliquer rapidement, n'est-ce pas ? Ce sont des combats à six contre six dans une arène variable. Ce qui est intéressant, c'est le fait qu'il faille travailler en équipe et élaborer des stratégies afin de défaire son adversaire. Précisément un domaine dans lequel, il me semble, notre équipe a quelques lacunes...

— Il y aura des gens forts, maître ? Si vous participez, ça veut dire que d'autres Jounin participeront ?

— Sans doute, oui. Chaque village est tenu d'envoyer au moins une équipe pour le représenter au village de la Cascade, mais il se trouve que Konoha possède déjà au moins trois équipes en formation, ha ha...

— Maître, mais c'est génial ! Mais... six... cela signifie que nous allons devoir recruter deux personnes qui n'appartiennent pas à notre équipe ?

— En effet. Ça ne peut pas vous faire de mal de coopérer provisoirement avec des personnes dont vous ne connaissez rien. Et vous aurez une semaine pour vous entraîner ensemble.

— Le tournoi est dans une semaine ? Mais c'est trop long ! »

Kakashi eut un petit rire.

« Crois-moi, une semaine ne sera pas de trop pour acquérir quelques automatismes avec tes coéquipiers. Heureusement, grâce à mes leçons de génie, nous...

— Très bien, merci pour votre aide ! »

Naruto fila sans demander son reste en direction de l'académie. Il entendait bien trouver de nouveaux équipiers aussi vite que possible. La mort de Haku lui était d'ores et déjà totalement sortie de la tête.

« C'est tout ce que tu as pu nous dégoter ? » fit Sasuke d'un air dédaigneux.

Le soleil pointait de nouveau son nez parmi les épais nuages gris, et ses rayons inondaient le camp d'entraînement.

Naruto venait d'apparaître avec ses deux recrues : Shikamaru Nara, un jeune garçon flegmatique aux cheveux bruns attachés en une queue de cheval ébourriffée, et Hinata Hyûga, une jeune fille timide aux yeux pâles et aux joues rosées. Sasuke ne prenait même pas la peine de dissimuler son mécontentement.

« Ben dis-donc, Uchiwa, fit Shikamaru, si tu n'es pas content, tu peux aussi dégager. Je compte pas faire équipe avec des frimeurs dans ton genre.

— Il y a au moins vingt Genin plus forts que ces deux-là, au village, tu n'aurais pas pu mieux choisir ? lança Sasuke à Naruto comme si Shikamaru n'avait rien dit. Quitte à aller chercher chez les Hyûga, tu aurais pu nous ramener Neji !

— La ferme ! Tu n'avais qu'à chercher par toi-même ! » rétorqua amèrement Naruto, vexé.

Désespéré, Sasuke se détourna. Kakashi et Sakura, à quelques pas de là, observaient la scène en silence.

« Pour la coopération, c'est pas encore gagné... »

« Maître Kakashi est incroyable ! En à peine six jours, il a réussi à élaboré une stratégie en alliant nos différentes capacités. Enfin, apparemment, Shikamaru l'a bien aidé...

— Wow ! S'exclama Teuchi, le tenancier du restaurant de ramens préféré de Naruto, Ichiraku. Alors vous allez gagner ce tournoi facilement, hein ? Faites honneur à Konoha !

— Mouais... fit Naruto. Le maître a dit que cette stratégie marcherait sûrement pour un ou deux matchs, mais qu'il faudrait en changer à terme parce qu'elle joue beaucoup sur l'effet de surprise.

— Eh bien ! Tu ne devrais pas t'entraîner à cette heure-ci ? » fit Ayame, la fille de Teuchi, en déboulant derrière le comptoir.

Naruto fit la moue.

« Le maître a pris Sasuke à part. Il veut lui apprendre une nouvelle technique. Je comprends bien que c'est son meilleur atout et qu'il veut le mettre à profit un maximum, mais tout de même...

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Naruto ! Sasuke est peut-être le plus puissant d'entre vous, mais il est hautain et disgracieux ! D'ailleurs, je ne l'aime pas, fit Ayame en fronçant les sourcils.

— Ha ha... Sur un champ de bataille, l'amabilité importe peu... »

Naruto remercia Teuchi et Ayame, puis quitta le restaurant et se dirigea vers la porte du village. Izumo et Kotetsu, qui la gardaient en somnolant, l'interpellèrent :

« Eh, Naruto ! Devine quoi !

— Vous avez encore trop bu ?

— Mais non, garnement, fit Kotetsu dans un chancellement qui démentait ses dires, nous allons participer au tournoi de la Cascade ! Nous serons l'équipe Konoha Yon, exclusivement composée d'adultes. C'est Anko Mitarashi qui a voulu former l'équipe...

— Connais pas, fit Naruto.

— Tu ne tarderas pas à la connaître, crois-moi ! Fit Izumo en rigolant. Mais où vas-tu comme ça ?

— Petite balade nocturne ! Nous partons demain, j'ai envie de faire une dernière fois le tour du village, ce tournoi pourrait durer longtemps !

— Ha ha ! Je comprends. Tu peux y aller » répondit Izumo.

Naruto les salua et sortit du village. L'air était frais dehors et le vent printanier faisait onduler les longues herbes qui bordaient le passage. Il s'engouffra dans la forêt sombre qui bordait Konoha. Après avoir déambulé au hasard de ses pas pendant une dizaine de minutes, il fut interpellé par un bruit, un son métallique.

Des kunais qui s'entrechoquent.

Cela ne pouvait pas faire de doutes, Naruto eût reconnu ce bruit entre mille. Il se laissa guider par son ouïe et se dirigea progressivement vers l'endroit d'où semblait émaner le bruit. Après deux longues minutes, il déboucha enfin sur une clairière éclairée par la lumière de la lune. Et là, stupeur.

Au milieu de la clairière s'affrontaient ardemment deux shinobis. Armés de kunais et de shurikens, ils se rendaient coup pour coup, et semblait en pleine forme malgré l'heure tardive. Naruto resta tapi dans l'ombre quelques instants, les yeux ébahis, avant que ne retentisse une voix familière.

« Allez, les Indomptables ! Montrez-moi ce que vous avez dans le ventre ! Plus vite que ça, Lee ! Neji, tes mouvements sont trop imprécis ! Tenten, Shino, Saï, préparez-vous, ça va être votre tour ! Allez, je prendrai aussi par au prochain combat ! »

Gaï Maito, le fauve de jade de Konoha et rival légendaire de Kakashi. Bien évidemment, il eût été surprenant que Gaï ne s'inscrivît pas dans un tournoi au sein duquel il eût pu se mesurer à lui... Les « Indomptables » faisaient preuve d'une vigueur impressionnante, mais manquaient cruellement d'organisation. Une équipe qui mêlerait celle de Gaï et celle de Kakashi serait redoutable, se surprit à penser Naruto.

Les « Indomptables »... Il lui semblait que Kakashi avait effectivement mentionné que les équipes devaient se présenter sous un nom différent de celui de leur village. Les Indomptables de Konoha, cela sonnait bien... Quel nom d'équipe conviendrait à celle que Naruto constituait avec Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata et Shikamaru ? Ce serait le sujet de réflexion de la soirée.

Peu désireux d'être remarqué, Naruto quitta la clairière au pas de course. Il commençait à faire froid, et il ne voulait pas tomber malade avant le départ du lendemain.


End file.
